


Eager

by umbralillium



Series: Tumblr Fic [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Felching, Knotting, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-05
Updated: 2013-07-05
Packaged: 2017-12-17 19:23:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/871112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/umbralillium/pseuds/umbralillium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles loves everything Derek does to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eager

This shouldn’t feel so good, Stiles thinks wildly, gasping into his arm, fingers holding tight the headboard so he doesn’t float away on pleasure and endorphins. It shouldn’t feel so good to feel so sloppy and wet, filled with Derek’s come, his fingers, his _tongue_.

"Oh my God," Stiles moans when Derek nips lightly at the rim of his ass.

Derek just groans and shoves his tongue back in, pulling the come out of Stiles ass in one breath and pushing it back in with his fingers on the next.

"Make up your fucking mind before I lose mine," Stiles grumbles, planting his feet on the bed and shoving back against Derek’s face.

"Love you like this," Derek replies, biting Stiles’s inner thigh and grinning against the abused skin when Stiles whines. Probably smelled the spike of arousal, the smug bastard. “Love it when you’re strung out on pleasure, when you’re sloppy and loose from my knot, from me _breeding_ you."

"Jesus _fuck_ ," Stiles curses in disbelief as his cock hardens again. He’s not even sure he’ll actually be _able_ to come, this time around, considering he’s already come three times. His cock twitches as flashes of the first three times spool through his head: Derek’s tongue and fingers in his ass, getting him ready to take Derek’s cock and knot; Derek rocking his hips just enough so that his knot plays over Stiles’s prostate again and again; and Derek’s hand wrapped around his cock while he sucks a mark on Stiles’s neck, his left hand splayed over Stiles’s neck and jaw, his index and middle fingers caught between Stiles’s teeth.

Stiles is brought out of his memories with a jolt as Derek’s fingers in his ass tap a rhythm against his prostate while his other hand wraps around Stiles’s cock. “Fuck, Derek, you’re gonna kill me."

"Not entirely, just a few brain cells," Derek rebuts, flicking his tongue at the head of Stiles’s cock and thumbing just under the head where he _knows_ Stiles is extra sensitive. _Rude_.

"Fuck you," Stiles gasps as he looks down his body and catches Derek’s gaze.

There’s hunger in those pale eyes, but a trace of awe, as well. That’s it, Stiles is done. His eyes roll back in his head as he comes dry, toes curling in the sheets, hips moving between Derek’s mouth and his fingers in Stiles’s ass.

When Stiles finally settles against the bed, completely boneless, Derek slides up his body until he’s caging him in, hands tracing up Stiles’s arms to loosen his fingers from the headboard and lace his own fingers with Stiles’s. Stiles _really_ wants to lean up and kiss him, but he can’t really move yet, so he just licks at Derek’s chin and whines a little.

Derek laughs softly and traces his nose over Stiles’s cheek until their lips are barely a millimeter away from each other, the warm damp of their breath shared between them. “Rude," Stiles chides. “Gimme." Another laugh answers him before Derek nips at his lower lip and, finally, licks his way into Stiles’s mouth. “Ugh, ass breath," he mumbles against Derek’s mouth but doesn’t shove him away.

"You love it," Derek replies, smugly.

"Rude," Stiles says again.

"Love that, too."

Stiles sighs and settles deeper into the bed, finally getting enough feeling back in his arms to wrap one around Derek’s waist and the other around the back of Derek’s neck, thumbing the soft hair at the nape of his neck.

Derek sighs back, resting his forehead against Stiles’s neck. He’s a little too heavy for this to be comfortable for very long, but Stiles likes Derek’s weight pressing him down into the mattress, anyway.

End.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [ladyblahblah](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyblahblah/pseuds/ladyblahblah) (hungrylikethewolfie on Tumblr). Originally posted on [my Tumblr](http://umbralillium.tumblr.com/post/54636047399/hungrylikethewolfie-in-all-seriousness-though). Slightly different ending on Tumblr, if you're interested.


End file.
